Breakaway
by Gingehfish
Summary: Too many things about how the Clans are run bother Firetail of ShadowClan. She doesn't want to live the way the warrior code tells her, she wants to live her own way—but she loves her Clan. Instead of leaving to become a rogue, Firetail has a great idea... what if she and a few of her friends left together? What if they made their own Clan? What if they broke away?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest fanfiction! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank Spyre of the Wolves for creating Beetlewing, Cedarclaw, Owlpaw, Blizzardtail, and Blazeheart.<em>

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

**Leader: **Eaglestar—cream-and-brown tom

**Deputy: **Lilytail—pale gray she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Owlflight—dark brown she-cat (Apprentice, Newtpaw)

**Warriors:** Beetlewing—dark brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Owlpaw)  
>Cedarclaw—reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes<br>Specklestep—small brown she-cat with black spots  
>Ashwhisker—gray tom<br>Brambletooth—black tom with long fangs (Apprentice, Snakepaw)  
>Cloverspots—pale gray she-cat with green eyes<br>Hollynose—ginger-and-white she-cat  
>Sparkfur—ginger tom<br>Smoketail—black tom (Apprentice, Olivepaw)  
>Fleetfeather—pale brown tabby tom<br>Sorrelfang—tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices: **Newtpaw—black tom  
>Owlpaw—tan-and-white she-cat<br>Snakepaw—dark gray tom  
>Olivepaw—gray she-cat with green eyes<p>

**Queens: **Dappleheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Eaglestar's kits: Icekit, Greenkit, Willowkit, and Yellowkit  
>Nettleheart—brown tabby she-cat; expecting Ashwhisker's kits<p>

**Kits: **Icekit—white tom  
>Greenkit—white she-cat with green eyes<br>Willowkit—reddish brown she-cat  
>Yellowkit—black tom with yellow eyes<p>

**Elders:** Rowanfur—reddish brown tom  
>Lizardtail—black tom<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

**Leader: **Willowstar—ginger she-cat

**Deputy: **Darkfang—dark gray tom (Apprentice, Mothpaw)

**Medicine cat: **Stonetail—pale gray tom

**Warriors: **Foxpelt—ginger tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Amberpaw)  
>Hawkfeather—dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br>Waterfur—gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Creektail—pale brown tom (Apprentice, Shrewpaw)<br>Slateclaw—gray tom  
>Stonewing—pale gray she-cat<br>Sagefur—white she-cat (Apprentice, Oakpaw)  
>Daisypelt—black-and-white she-cat<br>Owlstrike—brown tom  
>Leafclaw—black tom (Apprentice, Mousepaw)<br>Darkfeather—black she-cat  
>Firetail—ginger she-cat<br>Duskheart—tawny she-cat

**Apprentices: **Oakpaw—brown tom  
>Mothpaw—black she-cat<br>Shrewpaw—tabby tom  
>Amberpaw—tawny she-cat with amber eyes<br>Mousepaw—pale gray she-cat

**Queens:** Goldenfur—tawny she-cat; mother of Creektail's kits: Mistkit, Volekit and Adderkit  
>Patchtail—black-and-brown she-cat; expecting Owlstrike's kits<p>

**Kits:** Mistkit—pale brown she-cat  
>Volekit—black tom<br>Adderkit—tawny tom

**Elders:** Darkclaw—dark gray tom  
>Suntail—pale golden tom<br>Tallheart—gray she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

**Leader: **Yellowstar—golden tom

**Deputy: **Gustfur—small brown she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Icepelt—white she-cat

**Warriors: **Blizzardtail—black-and-white tom with blue eyes  
>Thrushfall—small tabby tom (Apprentice, Wildpaw)<br>Shadefoot—brown she-cat with black paws  
>Sleetclaw—speckled gray tom (Apprentice, Buzzardpaw)<br>Skyfur—gray-and-white she-cat  
>Ashtail—gray she-cat (Apprentice, Morningpaw)<br>Tanglefang—brown tabby tom  
>Harepelt—brown she-cat (Apprentice, Breezepaw)<br>Berrytail—gray-and-white tom  
>Blueheart—blue-gray she-cat (Apprentice, Nightpaw)<br>Sandclaw—ginger tom

**Apprentices:** Morningpaw—pale gray she-cat  
>Wildpaw—black tom<br>Nightpaw—black she-cat  
>Breezepaw—ginger she-cat<br>Buzzardpaw—tabby tom

**Queens:** Amberfoot—small gray she-cat; mother of Tanglefang's kits: Fawnkit, Nettlekit, and Dawnkit

**Kits: **Fawnkit—small gray she-cat  
>Nettlekit—brown tabby tom<br>Dawnkit—cream she-cat

**Elders:** Hollyfang—brindled she-cat  
>Cloudheart—small white tom<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

**Leader: **Wavestar—bluish-gray she-cat

**Deputy: **Sandtail—pale brown tom

**Medicine cat: **Voleheart—dark brown tom (Apprentice, Sunstreak)

**Warriors: **Blazeheart—black-and-ginger tom  
>Webtail—gray tom<br>Cinderfoot—gray she-cat  
>Featherpelt—black she-cat<br>Spiderclaw—brown tom  
>Rippleheart—ginger she-cat<br>Petalfur—gray she-cat  
>Ravenwing—black tom<br>Cedarstep—yellowish tom (Apprentice, Russetpaw)  
>Blackfur—black she-cat (Apprentice, Poppypaw)<p>

**Apprentices: **Sunstreak—pale golden tom  
>Russetpaw—ginger tom<br>Poppypaw—white she-cat

**Queens: **Jayheart—black she-cat; mother of Webtail's kit: Lilykit  
>Cherrytail—ginger she-cat; mother of Ravenwing's kits: Graykit and Hawkkit<br>Brightpelt—golden she-cat; expecting Sandtail's kits

**Kits:** Lilykit—gray she-cat  
>Graykit—dark gray tom<br>Hawkkit—ginger tom

**Elders:** Kestrelheart—tabby she-cat  
>Heatherpelt—tawny she-cat<br>Pinefur—black tom

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 1**

**..**

* * *

><p>Fleetfeather bounded through the woods, glancing over his shoulder.<p>

_Can't let anyone see, can't let anyone know..._ he thought to himself. Guilt filled his chest. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew it was against the code, but... he couldn't help himself.

His Clan didn't know. None of his friends knew. He was all by himself in this secret... well, no. Firetail knew, too... but she was part of the secret.

Fleetfeather was a handsome young tom with soft tabby fur, brown and pale. The she-cats of ThunderClan sighed after him, but Fleetfeather wasn't interested in how attractive they thought his green eyes were and how kind they saw he was to the kits and elders. He was already taken, though he couldn't let anybody know.

He reached the border, nervous and worried, and ducked under a nearby bush. He sat and waited, motionless and apprehensive, for several minutes. Fleetfeather breathed in the scent of ShadowClan: marsh, pines, small things that creeped and crawled... Not too long ago, he would have thought this scent to be disgusting. How he drank it in, sifting through the odors of the enemy territory. It smelled... _good_, almost.

_No,_ he told himself firmly. _ShadowClan scent smells _bad_. It just reminds you of Firetail._

As if the mere thought of the enemy warrior could summon her, there was a rustle in the bushes across the border. Out stepped a lithe ginger she-cat, her bright amber-green eyes flashing with anger. It was she: Firetail of ShadowClan. Fleetfeather's big secret.

Internally, Fleetfeather sighed. Couldn't she once—just _once_—be in a calm, happy mood when she came to see him? Couldn't _once_ she come up to him with a purr and a soft murmur of his name? Couldn't _once_ they spend a pleasant and enjoyable evening together, without any drama?

But no, Firetail was always in a huff or an excitement about something. Her eyes were always bright, her movements strong, her mind certain. It was part of the reason Fleetfeather loved her.

"Firetail," he greeted her calmly. "How are you today?"

"Absolutely dreadful!" Firetail snapped at him as she plowed across the border, ignoring the scent lines. "Stonewing's kits had their apprentice ceremonies today, and once _again_ I was passed up! By _Foxpelt_, no less! That walking fleabag can't even groom his own fur correctly! He's so old he should be an elder! He's had his chance before! I'm young and strong—_and_ clean! Amberpaw should have been _my _apprentice! Doesn't Willowstar know I haven't had one yet?"

Fleetfeather listened to this barrage of words with mild amusement. This was the same old Firetail. He had missed her.

"Foxpelt is more experienced," he pointed out. "Amberpaw, from what you've told me before, might need a little extra help. And some more patience. What about her sister, Mousekit? I mean, Mousepaw?"

Firetail sat down beside him and scowled, swishing her tail back and forth. "Leafclaw got her," she mumbled.

"Your brother?" Fleetfeather asked in surprise. Now it really _did_ seem like Willowstar was favoring other warriors over Firetail.

"Yes!" the ginger she-cat snapped. "But I can't begrudge _him_. He even apologized to me after the ceremony. And we all knew Mousepaw requested him for a mentor. Who can blame her? Leafclaw's a strong, talented warrior, whereas me..." She heaved a sigh. "I'm too stubborn and rash."

"No, you're not," Fleetfeather said loyally but untruthfully.

"Yes, I am," Firetail insisted.

"Well, okay, maybe," he admitted, "but you're also smart, charismatic, full of energy, and a great friend." He blinked warmly at her. "You'll be a great mentor someday. Stonewing's kits just weren't' right for you."

Firetail smiled at him, affection in her warm eyes. "Thanks, Fleetfeather. I wish we were in the same Clan. You make life _so_ much more bearable."

"I wish, too," he murmured. "But it can't be that way. I'm tied to ThunderClan, and you're tied to ShadowClan. We should just be thankful our Clans are at peace right now, and that no one has discovered us yet."

Firetail pressed herself against him. "I love you, Fleetfeather," she said softly. "I know. But we can dream."

"Yes," he agreed, leaning against her as well. "We can dream."

* * *

><p>When Fleetfeather returned to camp, his brother Smoketail was waiting for him. Behind the big, smoky black tom trailed his little apprentice, Olivepaw. He bit back a sigh. Smoketail must want him to help with her training. <em>Again.<em>

While he had kindly comforted his mate about not having an apprentice, Fleetfeather was unhappy about his situation in his own Clan. He, too, was apprenticeless. He, too, was forced to watch his siblings and the senior warriors become mentors while he watched in frustration.

Still, although he was baffled as to why he must, he would wait. Fleetfeather sometimes begrudged his brother Olivepaw as an apprentice—Smoketail could be immature and impatient, and he, Fleetfeather, was wiser and smarter—but he always snapped himself out of it when Smoketail came to him for assistance. Eaglestar would give him an apprentice in time.

"Hi, Smoketail," he greeted his brother.

"Fleetfeather, where have you been?" Smoketail demanded. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

Fleetfeather started guiltily, looking away. His heart pounded. He had no excuse: he hadn't been hunting because he hadn't brought back any prey, he hadn't been on a patrol because he was alone... What to say, what to say?

"I... went on a walk," he said lamely, hoping Smoketail and Olivepaw wouldn't notice the guilt in his eyes.

"A walk?" Smoketail said suspiciously. "Oh, no." Fleetfeather held his breath. He couldn't know about Firetail... could he? But then the smoky black tom chuckled, his amber eyes sparkling, and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you ate without permission if you don't tell on me."

Relieved, Fleetfeather chuckled. "We're not apprentices anymore, Smoketail," he reminded his brother.

Smoketail smiled, nudging Olivepaw. "It still feels like it, some days. Anyway, we should set a good example for the apprentices, huh?"

"What do you want me for?" Fleetfeather asked, composing himself. That was close. _Too_ close. Next time he had to bring back some prey as an excuse for why he'd been gone.

"Can you help me teach Olivepaw the Warrior's Leap?" Smoketail asked.

Fleetfeather resisted rolling his eyes. Smoketail's strength was not in battle, and he was always dragging him along to help Olivepaw with various battle moves. He was sure the shy young she-cat was getting tired of his presence in the mossy clearing. Sometimes he felt like he _was_ Olivepaw's mentor.

"Sure," he agreed, masking his true feelings behind politeness. "I'd be happy to help."

* * *

><p>When Fleetfeather collapsed into his nest that evening, he couldn't help but wish he had someone to talk to. Aside from Smoketail and a few of the older warriors, he didn't really have many friends in ThunderClan. Sometimes he wished he could leave his Clan and join ShadowClan, but he had ventured briefly into Firetail's territory before and could never feel at home among the pines.<p>

And what if he had to attack his kin in a battle someday? Of course, there was the possibility of having to attack _Firetail_ in battle... he shuddered to think of the possibility.

Fleetfeather tried to push aside these melancholy thoughts and focus on sleep, but as he closed his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Specklestep and Brambletooth, longtime mates, snuggling together in one nest. He felt a pang of envy. If only he and Firetail could sleep like that...

Despite being tired, he lay awake in his nest for a long time before he drifted off to sleep. Those would be thoughts for another day...


	2. Chapter 2

In amazing and epic news, Rainstripe300 drew me some fanart for this story! You can check out her speedpaint of the drawing on YouTube, where she's known as Raining Fire. The video title is "Why Can't We Be Together? Fanart Speedpaint". Thanks so much, Rainstripe!

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 2**

**..**

* * *

><p>Firetail stopped.<p>

Her stop was abrupt and sudden, completely unprecedented. She had been bounding through the forest at the head of a small hunting patrol when an idea burst upon her like a lightning bolt, stopping her in her tracks.

Around her, the sun seemed to break through the canopy of pine needles and shine on forest floor beneath her feet. Her amber-green eyes brightened, and a slow smile spread across her face.

_Of course._

How could she have missed it before now?

She turned around to face her companions, who had stumbled to a stop around her. Each looked confused in his or her own way, but Firetail's bright smile reassured them that whatever it was that had stopped her, it was nothing bad.

There were three other cats on the patrol with her: Hawkfeather, a senior warrior, Sagefur, her former mentor, and Sagefur's newest apprentice, Oakpaw. For a moment, Firetail opened her mouth and prepared to burst out into words about her realization, but then she stopped.

They wouldn't understand.

They could never understand—how could they? They were all leading typical lives for ShadowClan cats, following their leader and the warrior code. They didn't know what Firetail was going through. And Firetail couldn't tell them, or something terrible could happen.

_Secrets,_ she spat internally, her excitement turning to grumpiness in an instant. Her gleeful expression melted into one of disappointment, much to the confusion of the three other cats with her.

"Firetail?" Sagefur asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she sighed, swishing her long tail slightly. "I just had an idea, but now that I think about, it couldn't work." She turned around and began to lead the patrol forward again. "Sorry for holding us up."

She could sense their shrugs of complacency as they continued through ShadowClan territory, away from the camp. She gave a twisted smile of false happiness. They were so _content_—content to be part of ShadowClan, content to follow the warrior code, content to listen to their "betters" and not think of anything themselves.

Firetail didn't understand it. She _hated_ being so confined and constricted with the rules of the four Clans. She had always yearned to make her own decisions and her own rules, but at the same time, she loved the community that the Clan gave her—how they would always be there for her and help her through her troubles. The system worked; the rules didn't.

This was why she hadn't had any qualms about becoming mates with Fleetfeather. Their courtship had been a rather long one. It had begun when they were but apprentices, and "just friends" who spoke to each other at Gatherings. Then they became warriors. Gradually, they grew closer and closer together.

It had been Fleetfeather's idea, surprisingly, to make their relationship officially romantic. Usually he was rather timid about such things, but Firetail admired him for this bravery. He had evidently given the matter much thought, and had decided the benefits outweighed the risks—either that or the two of them were just meant to be. He was so logical and rational most of the time, but Firetail loved him even when he turned sappy.

For her, there was no doubt. She hadn't really thought about becoming mates before then, but she had sensed that there was something different about Fleetfeather. She had been excited to become his mate, despite their circumstances. That was the main difference between her and him: he was thoughtful and logical, and she was spontaneous and most often went with her gut.

Just as she was now. As the hunting patrol swept through the forest, clearing it out of prey, Firetail's excitement returned. She might not have been able to tell her Clanmates, but she could tell Fleetfeather—and she knew he would love her idea.

* * *

><p>They hadn't arranged to meet that night, but the night after it. Firetail waited throughout the whole next day in fidgety excitement, figuring out the finer details of how her idea would be executed.<p>

She raced to the border as soon as she could, and waited anxiously for her mate from ThunderClan to show up. She had become consumed with her Great Idea, but rightly so: if it worked, it could be the solution to all her and Fleetfeather's problems.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, Fleetfeather appeared on the opposite side of the border. He easily jumped the stream that was the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan and smiled at her, his green eyes soft.

"Firetail," he murmured quietly. "Hi."

"Oh, Fleetfeather, I'm so glad you're finally here!" Firetail said, finally able to exclaim and talk animatedly. "I had the most _wonderful_ idea yesterday, but I had to keep it to myself, because no one else would understand!"

"An idea?" he asked quizzically, his gaze alert and interested. Firetail felt a rush of affection for him. He would always listen to her.

"Yes!" She grinned at him. "Not just any idea—a _great_ idea."

"Well, what is it?" he asked, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. "Come on, tell me. Don't drag it out, you drama queen."

"Okay, so you know how we both hate certain things about the warrior code?" Firetail began. "Like, the rule that makes our relationship illegal? And I always thought the vigil rule was dumb. Plus all of those restrictions about when cats should get apprentices and time limits for picking new mentors and new deputies and new leaders. And listening to your leader is not _always_ the best way to go—what if your leader is evil, like in that legend with Tigerstar?"

"Tigerstar wasn't a legend, Firetail," Fleetfeather pointed out. "That's history."

"Whatever," Firetail said dismissively. "You know what I mean. My _point_ is, the warrior code is flawed. But there are lots of good things about living in a Clan—a supportive community, friends, family, organization... That's why we haven't run away together, because we love our Clans. And that's why neither of us has left to join the other's Clan, because we love our family and friends."

"Yes," Fleetfeather agreed. "But where is this leading? I haven't heard your 'Great Idea' yet."

"What if," Firetail breathed excitedly, her voice suddenly much softer and more intense, "what if we _did_ leave our Clans—but we took our friends and family _with_ us? We can change the warrior code to whatever we want—we can be our own Clan."

Fleetfeather's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth, as if to protest—and then, suddenly, he closed it again. His expression became thoughtful. Firetail held her breath.

"That's...actually a really good idea," he said slowly. He looked at his mate, his eyes bright with shared excitement and passion. "I mean, there are a million ways it could go wrong, but... all the same, I think you might be right."

"We could spread information at the Gathering," Firetail said eagerly. "We'll tell our friends and family, of course—they should come if they can—there's just so much possibility!"

"We'll have to be careful," Fleetfeather warned. "I don't think our leaders would be happy to help us. They don't want to lose warriors."

"But we can do it," Firetail insisted.

"We can at least try," Fleetfeather promised. "I'll help you. Be careful—only tell cats who you _know_ you can trust not to tell anyone. At least until the Gathering."

"Okay," Firetail agreed. She paused, then pressed herself against her mate. "I love you, Fleetfeather," she whispered. "Thanks for helping me."

"I love you, too," he murmured back. "I'll always help you, especially when it could make things easier for us."

Firetail smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter! Please remember to review! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 3**

**..**

* * *

><p>Out of all the cats in ThunderClan, Fleetfeather only told two of Firetail's Great Idea: his brother Smoketail and Smoketail's mate, Hollynose.<p>

He pulled them aside after helping Smoketail teach Olivepaw one day and informed them of his secret, illegal relationship with Firetail.

"A ShadowClan cat?" Smoketail asked in horror. "Fleetfeather, how could you?"

"It's love," he said defensively. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Hollynose insisted, her green eyes flashing. "What about the warrior code? What about ThunderClan?"

Fleetfeather took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, his gaze steady. His heart pounded anxiously in his chest, but he knew he couldn't mess this up. _StarClan, help them understand,_ he prayed.

"Firetail and I...we don't want to listen to the warrior code. We want to fix it. We want..." He paused, turning his head to look at Smoketail. "We want to make our own Clan, far away from here."

There was a shocked pause. "But that's impossible!" Smoketail burst out, his eyes wide. "No one's ever done it before!"

"Just because no one's ever done it before doesn't mean it's impossible!" Fleetfeather protested.

"The Clans would be so outraged," Hollynose whispered, staring at him with disbelief. "They might...kick you out."

"That's fine," he said. "That's what we _want_. We want our _own_ Clan with our _own_ rules. We want a Clan that's more free-thinking. A Clan that can talk things out instead of just following the rules blindly."

"And...why are you telling us this?" Smoketail asked.

"Because we can't have a Clan with only two members," Fleetfeather replied. "We want you to come with us. To join our Clan."

Hollynose opened her mouth wide and spat out, "Never! Just because you want to break the rules and leave doesn't mean you have the right to drag everyone down with you!"

"But it won't be everyone, just those who want to come," Fleetfeather pleaded. He glanced at his brother. "Please, Smoketail. Come with us. I want some of my kin there with me."

Smoketail's gaze was troubled. "I don't know, Fleetfeather. It seems...awfully dangerous. And if it doesn't work out—if we have to come back—I don't think ThunderClan will welcome us back."

"Please," he begged.

Hollynose glared at her mate. "Smoketail, don't listen to him!"

Smoketail sighed, swishing his tail. "No, Fleetfeather. I'm sorry, but I'm loyal to ThunderClan." He looked lovingly at Hollynose. "_We're_ loyal to ThunderClan."

Fleetfeather sighed, looking down at his feet. "Fine," he said in a defeated voice. "I guess I'll have to go without you, then. But please—don't tell anyone else. Not yet. At the next Gathering, we're going to advertise. Then you can tell anyone you want. Just don't rat me out yet. I want to stay in ThunderClan for at least the next half-moon."

Hollynose scowled at him thunderously. "Do you really think—"

"No," Smoketail told her. "Fine, Fleetfeather. We won't tell anyone yet. But we don't approve of your decisions."

"That's fine," Fleetfeather said with a heavy heart. He hadn't expected them to come along with his and Firetail's plan, but it was worth a try. "I don't really expect you to."

* * *

><p>The next half-moon flew by. Firetail had been much more successful in ShadowClan. Her littermates, Darkfeather and Leafclaw, were excited to help her form their new Clan. Leafclaw's apprentice, Mousepaw, also might come along if she had a family member to keep him company. But no one else had been told—they were waiting for the Gathering.<p>

The Gathering came quickly, and Fleetfeather and Firetail both managed to convince their leaders to allow them to come.

Before the meeting began, the mates met and overviewed their plan of action.

"We'll have to be careful," Fleetfeather said seriously. "It has to be fast. Recruit as many cats as possible, then leave tomorrow."

"It'll go great," Firetail said brightly, her eyes shining. "Should I... do you think..." She paused. "Fleetfeather, do you want to be the leader of the new Clan?"

"Me? The leader?" he asked in surprise. "No! I thought it would be you! It was your idea."

She brightened considerably. "Really? Great! Yes! But... there's already been a Firestar, and he was famous."

"You can keep your name, if you want," he said.

"That would be great," she said, smiling broadly. "And what are we calling our Clan?"

"Well, I thought it would be FireClan, after you," he said, surprised she hadn't thought of these things before.

Her smile grew wider. "Really? After me?"

"Well, it was your idea," he muttered, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Fleetfeather!" she exclaimed brightly. "Let's go and get some Clanmates!"

Leafclaw and Mousepaw had also come to the Gathering. The first cat the four conspirators confronted was Mousepaw's mother, Stonewing.

Explaining their idea for FireClan was difficult. They stumbled around their concept, their reasons, and their motives for a while before the more eloquent Stonewing stepped in and saved them.

"You want to form your own Clan to make your own rules and keep your relationship intact," she summed up. "Well, I can sympathize. I would have done anything to keep my mate alive."

"What happened to him?" Fleetfeather asked softly.

"He died of greencough last leafbare," Stonewing said sadly. "I haven't got much keeping me in ShadowClan. If you wish, I'll come with you."

"Really?" Mousepaw squeaked excitedly. "Oh, thank you, mommy! I wanted to go but Firetail said I couldn't unless you came too!"

"We can bring your sister, if she wants to come," Stonewing said. "Let's go talk to her. Good luck, Firetail," she told the she-cat. "I would suggest being clearer when you talk to other cats—and maybe you should make a general announcement after all the other leaders are done."

"A general announcement..." Fleetfeather murmured. "Yes, that sounds good. Thank you, Stonewing."

The pale gray she-cat smiled at him and walked off into the crowd toward her other kits, Mousepaw running ahead of her excitedly.

"Should we go talk to some ThunderClan cats, Fleetfeather?" Leafclaw asked.

Fleetfeather scowled. "I don't know if they'll listen to me. My brother and his mate didn't."

"We can try," Firetail said animatedly. "Come on! Who do think would come?"

He frowned, thinking about his Clanmates. "Well...Sparkfur might. He's never been happy with the warrior code. I trained with him for a good while. And maybe Ashwhisker—he had a mate in WindClan a really long time ago, but when our Clans found out, they separated him and his family. His mate and kits still live in the moor, and he's all alone."

"Let's start with them!" Leafclaw beamed. He seemed to share his sister's excitability.

Sparkfur, who had always been a bit rebellious and had never liked the ThunderClan leader, Eaglestar, quickly agreed to join FireClan. Ashwhisker had more of a defeatist attitude.

"Why should I go?" he asked. "I've got nothing keeping me in ThunderClan, but your experiment will just fail. Then I won't have any home."

It looked like he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise, but then Firetail had an idea. "What if we got your mate and kits to come with us, too?" she asked him brightly.

For a brief moment, hope flared in the old tom's eyes. Then it died. "I'm not allowed to talk to Skyfur anymore."

"We can talk to her," Fleetfeather promised. "What are your kits' names?"

"They hate me," Ashwhisker said sadly. "I wouldn't try."

"You never know until you try," Leafclaw insisted. "What are their names?"

The old tom sighed. "You're so young and full of hope. You'll see see soon. The world isn't so bright and cheerful."

"Believe me, I know," Fleetfeather said. "But we can try to make it better."

Ashwhisker sighed and shook his head. "You're wrong. It's a lost cause." Then he paused. "My kits are Tanglefang and Harepelt."

They soon went chasing after the three WindClan cats that were Ashwhisker's kin. Harepelt was not at the Gathering, but Fleetfeather, Firetail, and Leafclaw soon found Skyfur and Tanglefang conversing with a small gray she-cat by the name of Amberfoot.

"Are you Skyfur?" Firetail asked her.

The gray-and-white she-cat looked up at her with blue eyes. "Yes," she said in a high-pitched voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Firetail, and this is my mate Fleetfeather and my brother Leafclaw," she began. After she introduced the concept of FireClan, Skyfur's eyes widened.

"Why do think I would want to leave WindClan?" she asked, an edge in her voice.

"To be reunited with Ashwhisker," Fleetfeather said.

Pain flared in her eyes. "Tell him that I've moved on," she said shortly. "I don't want to be fooled into meeting him again."

"Ashwhisker didn't set us up to this—we just want Clanmates," Leafclaw said. "But if you want to come, that would be a benefit. You could be with your mate again."

Skyfur looked at the ground. "No. I'm sorry."

"What about you?" Leafclaw asked the two other cats.

"No!" the tom spat. "My mate and I are staying in WindClan, with our kits."

"You're Tanglefang, right?" Firetail asked. "What about your father?"

"I hate him," he growled. "Don't talk to me about him. It was hard enough to forgive my mother. I am an outcast, a disgrace, because of them."

"But—"

"Go away, please," the cat next to him, presumably Tanglefang's mate, said.

Firetail sighed in defeat. "Fine."

They went to go break the bad news to Ashwhisker. "I told you," he said glumly. "But... nonetheless, I guess I'll go with you. I might as well."

Firetail brightened. "Oh, thank you, Ashwhisker!"

The old tom just sighed.

The Gathering soon began. The Clan leaders shared meaningless news. Then, just as they were about to end, Firetail stood up and raced toward the foot of the tree. The cats who didn't know what was going on murmured in confusion as she raced up the trunk.

"What are you doing up here, Firetail?" the ShadowClan leader, Willowstar, demanded. "Get off! You're not a leader!"

"Actually..." Firetail smiled at her former leader mockingly. "I am. Cats of all Clans!"

Shocked, the cats stared up at her.

"I am Firetail of FireClan! I and my mate, Fleetfeather, have created a _new_ Clan—a Clan with a different kind of code. A code that's more inclusive. A code that's subject to change. Anyone can join us. Meet us here tomorrow, on the island—we'll leave at sunhigh to find our new home." Firetail's voice was bright and excited, but Fleetfeather was insanely nervous. This was the moment where it could all go wrong.

"Firetail, what are you doing?" another leader demanded.

Firetail leapt back down to the ground. "Tomorrow at sunhigh!" she called.

The cats backed away from her as if she had greencough, but Firetail held her head high.

Fleetfeather muzzled her comfortingly when she reached him. The Gathering soon adjourned, but the two cats did not go back to their Clans. They spent the night on the island, waiting for sunhigh tomorrow—when they would lead their new Clan into their new home.

* * *

><p><em>How do you think it'll work out? Will the Clans allow this, or will they tear apart Firetail and Fleetfeather once more?<em>

_Speaking of joining Clans... I am the admin of **FroggyClan**, a multi-fandom mash-up in the Warriors section that's always looking for more members! And especially more entries to the writing contest. :D If you feel like joining a new forum, please drop by!_

_Remember...I LOVE reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

****Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating recently, but I've been busy and stressed out. While I do love writing fanfiction, it is, unfortunately, the first thing I have to cut when my life gets too busy. :( This will probably be my last update until December. I promise I'll be back, but I've got other things going on right now. :) Thanks for understanding!****

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 4**

**..**

* * *

><p>The next day, Firetail was woken by Fleetfeather's gentle nudging. She opened her eyes sleepily. He stood over her with two dead mice in his mouth. She purred as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Thanks for the food," she told him as he placed one of the mice at her paws.<p>

"Mmm," he said in response, chewing on the other mouse.

After their quick meal, the couple walked over to the great tree where the Gatherings took place. They discussed the previous night as they waited for sunhigh to come. Fleetfeather seemed very nervous, but Firetail was excited. They had gotten pledges from several cats the night before, and she was certain that more would come today.

"Stop fretting," she told her mate gently. "It'll go great!" She beamed at him, her eyes bright.

He purred rustily, but worry still clouded his gaze. Fleetfeather was always one to overthink a situation. "Come on," she purred. "Let's go hunting to take your mind off things!"

As their meeting place was an island, there wasn't much prey to be found (especially since it was frequently used as a gathering place for lots of cats). Still, Firetail managed to amuse herself—and take Fleetfeather's mind off things—for a few hours before they heard a voice calling out their names in the clearing.

Firetail turned and raced toward the voice. It was the ShadowClan party: her siblings Leafclaw and Darkfeather, Stonewing, and the older she-cat's kits, Mousepaw and Amberpaw.

"Friends!" Firetail purred happily. "I'm so glad you came!"

There was a friendly greeting between them. Fleetfeather walked up beside Firetail and began to make small talk with the ShadowClan cats.

_No,_ she scolded herself. _They're _FireClan _cats now._ She glowed warmly at the thought.

After a few minutes, Darkfeather cleared her throat awkwardly. "So...is this it? Just us?"

"No," Firetail said immediately. "We got several pledges last night."

"And several 'no's," Fleetfeather muttered.

Firetail ignored him. "Anyway, it's a good hour 'til sunhigh. We can wait." She smiled brightly.

In a matter of minutes, there was another shout of, "Fleetfeather? Firetail?"

This time it was Sparkfur, the ThunderClan tom who had trained with Fleetfeather. Fleetfeather greeted him warmly, and he was introduced to the ShadowClan cats.

"Ashwhisker's coming, too," Sparkfur said. "But he's taking his own sweet time."

Soon the gloomy old tom arrived and greeted them awkwardly. Stonewing drifted over toward him and tried to make him feel comfortable, but he politely refused her company.

When no one else came for the next several minutes, Fleetfeather began to grow worried. Firetail pulled him aside for a few minutes to talk.

"Fleetfeather, calm down," she said softly. "It's all going wonderfully. We've got plenty of time. I said we'd meet here at sunhigh, not leave here at sunhigh."

"Yes, I know," Fleetfeather sighed. "But since you're not worried at all, I have to do all your worrying for you."

Firetail laughed at that. "I wouldn't go that far. I am a _little_ worried. But I'm mostly just excited."

There was a shout from the clearing. Firetail smiled at her mate and went to greet their newest Clanmate.

There were three cats this time, all from RiverClan. One, a dark gray she-cat, was named Petalfur. She did most of the group's talking. She and her brother Ravenwing had decided they wanted to join FireClan. They announced this to their Clan, who angrily tried to force them to stay. The couple had escaped RiverClan with the help of a senior warrior, Cinderfoot.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," Fleetfeather said solemnly, "but I'm glad you could join us." Now that cats they _hadn't_ recruited the night previous had showed up, he seemed to be relaxing.

Next to arrive was Daisypelt, a middle-aged cat from ShadowClan. Firetail was surprised to see her among their group—she was not a close friend of hers, and didn't really seem the rebellious type.

"Daisypelt, what brings you here?" Firetail asked curiously.

The black-and-white she-cat looked away, blushing, and said, "I couldn't stand watching Darkfang sit all smug next to Willowstar." Firetail blinked, surprised that the quiet she-cat was so jealous of her brother. "He's had three apprentices, I haven't had one, and... maybe jealousy is a poor reason to leave, but I'll probably have better opportunities in FireClan. Right?"

"Of course," Firetail purred. "I'll see you get an apprentice as soon as possible."

Daisypelt grinned at her, then went to talk to Stonewing.

At last, sunhigh came. It was almost like a "last call" for new recruits. FireClan was small, with only thirteen members, but it didn't need to be large.

To Firetail's surprise, the next two cats to join were Skyfur, Ashwhisker's mate, and another WindClan cat who introduced herself as Harepelt—Skyfur and Ashwhisker's daughter.

The joy in Ashwhisker's eyes at seeing his mate and kit was immense. Firetail's heart warmed, and she gazed lovingly at Fleetfeather.

"See what we're doing, Fleetfeather? Bringing families together," she purred.

He smiled sadly at her and sighed. "And tearing them apart."

Firetail frowned, concerned. "Are you missing Smoketail?"

He nodded, his green eyes flashing with pain. "I think I will for a long time. But it will get better. I have you."

The next two cats arrived together, though they were from different cats. Just as it occurred to Firetail that FireClan wouldn't have a medicine cat, her fears were soothed as RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice, Sunstreak, stepped hesitantly into the clearing, a small black apprentice from WindClan beside him.

"Hi," Sunstreak said. "I...well...I want to join."

"Welcome!" Firetail beamed. "You're a lifesaver, Sunstreak! I was just worrying that we wouldn't have a medicine cat."

The pale golden tom scowled. "Well...that's the reason I left. I don't want to be a medicine cat anymore." He glanced longingly at Petalfur, who was chatting happily with her brother Ravenwing and Sparkfur. "I want to have a mate, not be a medicine cat."

"FireClan's code is different," Firetail said. "You can be a medicine cat _and_ have a mate, if you want. Of course, if you don't want to be medicine cat, that's fine... but it would be nice if you helped us train someone else for the job."

Sunstreak smiled happily. "It's not that I didn't like being a medicine cat—I just thought I had made the wrong choice, forfeiting a life outside my job. I'll happily be your medicine cat, if I can have a mate, too."

"Deal," Firetail said brightly. She felt so _great_—she was making dreams come true, reuniting families... and she would be with Fleetfeather.

She smiled. Turning to the black apprentice who had come with Sunstreak, she asked, "And who are you?"

He scowled at her. "I'm Wildpaw. I didn't like WindClan much, so I decided to come with you guys. If you'll let me. If you don't tell me to go back to my Clan because I'm just an apprentice who doesn't know anything."

"Of course not!" Firetail exclaimed. "You're plenty old enough to make your own decisions." He was an older apprentice—perhaps only a moon or two away from becoming a warrior. He was brave to have left at a time like this.

Wildpaw smiled hesitantly. "Thanks." Then he wandered off.

When it was well past sunhigh and no one else had arrived, Firetail took a deep breath. "I think it's time to go," she murmured to Fleetfeather. "This is a good group, and no one else has come for awhile."

He nodded at her and smiled, his mood much improved. "I agree. You make the announcement."

She grinned at him, excited to lead her own Clan, and stood up taller. "Cats of FireClan!" she announced. "It's time we go. We need to find a new home, beyond these territories."

"Will we return for Gatherings?" Cinderfoot called out.

Firetail hesitated. "Maybe, in a few moons. Once the Clans realize we're serious about this and won't be violent when we we visit."

There was a murmur of agreement. Firetail sighed in relief. Despite her excitement, she was a bit worried about how they would treat her as leader. Evidently they were happy.

"All right. FireClan, follow me!" she cried out, turning to go.

She almost ran right into three cats staring at her guiltily. "Who are you?" she asked them in surprise.

Fleetfeather let out a cry of joy. "Smoketail!"

Firetail blinked in surprise. "Your brother?"

Smoketail, a black tom with amber eyes, looked away guiltily. "Yes, I'm Fleetfeather's brother."

"But he said you weren't coming!" she exclaimed. Beside her, her mate looked at his kin longingly.

Beside Smoketail, a ginger-and-white she-cat scowled. "I didn't want to. It was against the code, and I convinced him otherwise. But yesterday..."

"We saw you, so excited, so full of life, and we rethought our decision," Smoketail said. "Especially when my apprentice, Olivepaw, wanted to come."

A small gray she-cat smiled shyly from behind the mates. The ginger-and-white she-cat could only be Hollynose, Smoketail's mate.

"Well, whatever your past, you're welcome here in FireClan," Firetail said forgivingly. "Come on—we've got a long journey ahead of us!"

* * *

><p><strong>FireClan<strong>

**Leader: **Firetail—ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Sunstreak—pale golden tom

**Warriors: **Fleetfeather—pale brown tabby tom  
>Leafclaw—black tom (Apprentice, Mousepaw)<br>Darkfeather—black she-cat  
>Stonewing—pale gray she-cat<br>Sparkfur—ginger tom  
>Ashwhisker—gray tom<br>Petalfur—gray she-cat  
>Ravenwing—black tom<br>Cinderfoot—gray she-cat  
>Daisypelt—black-and-white she-cat<br>Skyfur—gray-and-white she-cat  
>Harepelt—brown she-cat<br>Smoketail—black tom (Apprentice, Olivepaw)  
>Hollynose—ginger-and-white she-cat<p>

**Apprentices: **Amberpaw—tawny she-cat with amber eyes  
>Mousepaw—pale gray she-cat<br>Wildpaw—black tom  
>Olivepaw—gray she-cat with green eyes<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! I won NaNoWriMo, and here's chapter five!  
><strong>

**( I've got a poll up on my profile that I'd appreciate you checking out. :D )**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 5**

**..**

* * *

><p>Fleetfeather took a deep breath and took the first step away from everything he had ever known.<p>

Before he knew it, he was walking across the tree bridge connecting the island to the shore of RiverClan territory. Part of him was afraid that a RiverClan patrol would be waiting for them with hostile expressions, but the shore was deserted. He breathed a sigh of relief and kept moving forward.

Firetail was at the head of their Clan, a shining ray of hope. Fleetfeather smiled at her distant figure. He was at the back of the group, making sure no one had been left behind. Her ginger pelt shone in the day's sunlight. Her tail waved high in the air, beckoning for FireClan to follow her.

Fleetfeather bounded closer to her, still keeping in the rear, and thought over his new Clanmates.

He liked Firetail's littermates, Leafclaw and Darkfeather, and was glad to call them extended kin. He knew he and his mate could count on them for support, especially Leafclaw—he was intelligent and creative. He hadn't talked to Darkfeather much, but she seemed thoughtful and inquisitive.

Fleetfeather was glad Stonewing was coming along with her kits—she was a dependable cat with the instincts of a true mother. She was a comforter, someone he could rely on. Her kits, Mousepaw and Amberpaw, were the youngest cats who had come along with FireClan, and he had a feeling they would be the lifeblood of the Clan in the future.

He knew Sparkfur from his apprentice days. The young tom was hotheaded and rash, but he was a formidable fighter and would help protect FireClan's boundaries—if they decided to have boundaries. Everything was still up in the air at this point.

Ashwhisker seemed radiantly happy now that he had been reunited with his mate Skyfur. He had changed completely, and Fleetfeather guessed that he felt in debt to him and Firetail. They could use that debt and gratitude form a bond of loyalty, but that would take time. Skyfur herself seemed wise and kind, but he didn't know her very well. Their daughter, Harepelt, sulked behind her mother—he guessed that Skyfur had pressured her into coming. At least she had come, though Fleetfeather would have to keep an eye on her.

His mind drifted to the RiverClan cats. Petalfur seemed smart and outgoing, though her brother Ravenwing was more of the shyer type. Fleetfeather didn't worry about him: Firetail and Stonewing would help him to open up in a matter of time.

Cinderfoot was a mystery. She could be kind, having helped Petalfur and Ravenwing escape, but he wasn't sure. She was very businesslike, and had a formidable tongue—already she had shown to have some very unusual and passionate opinions. She could cause trouble, but Fleetfeather decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. She could also help the Clan grow.

Daisypelt was quiet but fierce. She desperately wanted love and recognition, and an apprentice of her own. Fleetfeather sympathized with her, and made a mental note to discuss with Firetail possibly giving her the WindClan cat Wildpaw to train.

Wildpaw was in a class all by himself. He was rough, bold, and very brave—all traits Fleetfeather disapproved of. However, he did have a sort of rustic charm, and Firetail seemed to really like him. Fleetfeather would not want to be his mentor, but he had a feeling the small black apprentice would get along with Daisypelt.

Fleetfeather was immensely relieved that Sunstreak had joined their Clan. He hadn't really given the matter much thought, but FireClan needed a medicine cat. The rules would have to be rethought considering his status as single—he clearly intended to court Petalfur—but having a cat with medicinal knowledge in their Clan would save lives, literally.

Finally, Fleetfeather was ecstatic that his brother and Hollynose had decided to come despite their original refusal. They had given relatively vague answers as to why they had returned, their guilt apparent, but Fleetfeather had forgiven them. Smoketail had come. Even Hollynose, who had been more against the idea than her mate, had come. They had even brought Olivepaw, Smoketail's apprentice.

Fleetfeather smiled happily. It was all going so well...how could it ever go wrong?

* * *

><p>Here's how it could go wrong: running into a WindClan patrol as they trekked across the moor.<p>

Fleetfeather snarled and cursed under his breath as he saw the other cats on the horizon, racing toward them. There were four of them, and they did not look at all friendly.

Harepelt, who stood in front of him, hissed and stopped in her tracks. "Oh no," she whispered, sounding ashamed. "They've found us."

"Who are they?" Fleetfeather whispered, glaring at the patrol warily as they skidded to a stop in front of Firetail.

"The small brown she-cat at the head of the patrol is Gustfur, our deputy," Harepelt murmured. "Well. The WindClan deputy. Not mine anymore."

"And the others?" he asked.

"The gray she-cat is Ashtail, the pale gray apprentice beside her is Morningpaw, Wildpaw's sister, and the gray-and-white tom is Berrytail," Harepelt replied. "Berrytail wanted to be my mate, but I don't like him at all. That's pretty much why I let Mother convince me to leave."

Fleetfeather blinked, soaking up that information. "Do you think they'll attack?" he asked her softly.

Harepelt frowned. "I don't know. Gustfur can be...unpredictable."

Firetail greeted the patrol courteously. "Greetings! I am Firetail, leader of—"

"We know who you are," Gustfur interrupted coldly. "And we know about your ridiculous band of traitors you call a Clan. What I want to know is, what have you done with our warriors?"

"We didn't do anything with your warriors," Firetail hissed, clearly offended by the WindClan deputy's snotty manners. Concerned, Fleetfeather slipped through FireClan's ranks to her side.

"Clearly you did," Ashtail snarled. "Three of our warriors are standing with you. What did you bribe them with to lead you across our territory?"

"Did you consider the possibility that they _chose_ to be here?" Fleetfeather said mildly. "Those three cats chose to join FireClan."

"No going back now," Wildpaw muttered behind them. He thrust himself forward, glaring openly at his former Clanmates. "He's right! I joined FireClan of my own free will!"

"Wildpaw!" Morningpaw cried out. "What are you doing? Come back to WindClan!"

"No," the black tom growled. "No one took me seriously in WindClan. I can be all I want to be here!"

"Harepelt," the tom, Berrytail, whined. "Why did you leave me?"

"I left you because you're a stupid, immature fool," Harepelt said, calmly insulting him. While she appeared cool and collected, Fleetfeather detected a tremor of fear in her voice. "I don't love you, Berrytail. I don't even _like _you."

"We _all_ came of our own volition," Skyfur added, her high voice firm. "Leave us alone, Gustfur. We're part of FireClan now."

Fleetfeather could have burst with pride. His warriors were handling the challenge superbly. He beamed at them, almost as excited as Firetail.

Firetail smirked at their enemies. "We're just passing through on our way to our new home," she said. "Please don't try to pick a fight—I'm afraid we far outnumber you."

Gustfur snarled at her, her yellow eyes livid with rage. "You'll regret this, Firetail. You and each and every one of your traitorous followers. You've broken the warrior code—StarClan will never forgive you!"

"The code doesn't matter anymore," Fleetfeather told her sharply. "And StarClan will understand."

Gustfur cursed them again and turned around, leading her patrol away, her brown for standing on end.

* * *

><p>Two days later—days full of wandering and excitement and exploration beyond the boundaries of any other Clan—Fleetfeather stumbled upon a most wonderful place.<p>

Firetail had picked out a reasonable area for their Clan to live. The whole Clan had voted to keep boundaries and protect them, so they set some, but they had yet to find a decent camp.

Until now. Fleetfeather's green eyes glowed with happiness: this place was _perfect_. Hidden among the undergrowth, a small tunnel of ferns led to a shallow ravine. The ravine had trees and clearings aplenty, and in his mind's eye, Fleetfeather could see dens and a meetingplace and cats crowded around the camp.

This was it. Excited, he raced to find Firetail.

When his mate saw the palce, she was delighted. "This is perfect," she whispered happily. "I can imagine everyone here... It's just perfect."

Fleetfeather pressed against her and purred. "I thought you'd like it. Will we just call it our camp, or should we give it a name?"

"No," Firetail said instantly. "I'll think of a name. Let's gather the Clan."

Once everyone had seen the ravine, they all agreed it was perfect. It wasn't exactly move-in-ready—some changes were needed—but it was a great place to call home.

"FireClan, welcome to your new home," Firetail purred. "Welcome to... the Keep!"


	6. Chapter 6

Where did all of you go? I leave for a month or so and I come back and you've all left me... :(

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 6**

**..**

* * *

><p>FireClan had been at the Keep for two days when Firetail decided to really get down to business with her new Clan. She and Fleetfeather had slept together for the first few times in an actual camp, and she felt so much better from even this small improvement. As she helped shape their camp into a better living space, she felt like a member of a great community. She had liked ShadowClan well enough, but she loved FireClan.<p>

Fleetfeather had relaxed a lot since they arrived in the Keep. She knew he felt safer here—she did, too. But there was something missing from FireClan: a deputy.

She had been thinking over the situation. What was the purpose of having a deputy? The deputy helped do the leader's duties: dividing patrols, picking mentors, guiding the Clan. The deputy was also the leader's successor. That was why the four Clans only ever had one per Clan.

Firetail had another idea. Why couldn't' she have two deputies? It would be twice the help, and it would allow her to get closer and more personal to her Clanmates. Plus, she couldn't pick between Leafclaw and Fleetfeather. This way both her brother and her mate could be her second in-command. She knew she could trust both of them with anything.

She had considered Darkfeather as a possible candidate, but her black-furred sister was too shy for the deputy's work. She wouldn't be upset that Leafclaw had been chosen over her.

Firetail didn't know the rest of her new Clan well enough to trust them with a deputy's responsibilities. She would get to know them in time, and she would probably pick someone not so close to her if she ever needed to choose a successor to Leafclaw or Fleetfeather—though hopefully that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Her decision made, Firetail rose to tell the Clan. Then another thought crossed her mind: if something happened to her, who would be her successor? Which deputy?

She frowned and stopped in her tracks. That was a problem. She stared out at her Clan. The first cat her eyes landed on was Sunstreak, the medicine cat. _Of course._ The medicine cat would consult StarClan and, with their help, choose which deputy would become leader. Firetail grinned, glad she had thought of that solution, but then she considered another issue: StarClan.

Would there be a StarClan for FireClan? Would StarClan have abandoned them because they abandoned the Clans? Firetail wasn't usually a worrier, but she thought that this was a legitimate concern. Stumped, she decided to go ask Sunstreak, Leafclaw, and Fleetfeather what they thought of her ideas about the FireClan deputies and StarClan before announcing anything to the Clan.

Leafclaw was chatting with Harepelt when Firetail walked up to him. "Hey, Leafclaw?" she asked casually.

"Hm?" Leafclaw asked, still staring at Harepelt.

"Would you come with me? I have to talk to you and Fleetfeather and Sunstreak." Firetail smiled at him.

Leafclaw glanced at her, then back at Harepelt. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the tabby she-cat.

"Oh, it's fine," Harepelt said quickly. "It was nice talking to you. Should we do this again?"

"Yeah!" Leafclaw said, a little too eagerly. Firetail's smile widened. Had her brother found someone? Harepelt was a little older than him, but not too much. They would make a good couple, if everything worked out.

Leafclaw followed her over to where Sunstreak was napping in the sun. "Wake him up and wait here," Firetail ordered. "I'm going to find Fleetfeather."

She walked a ways away and looked around the camp as her brother nudged the medicine cat. At last, she saw her mate talking with Skyfur and Ashwhisker.

"...border patrol," he was saying as she approached the three cats. "As soon as Firetail appoints a deputy, I'll let you know."

Ashwhisker nodded and stood. "Thanks, Fleetfeather," he said. Skyfur smiled at the pale brown tom, then led the way toward FireClan's meager fresh-kill pile. Firetail made a mental note to organize a few hunting patrols as soon as possible.

"Fleetfeather," Firetail purred, muzzling her mate affectionately.

"Firetail," he greeted her, a light in his eyes. "It's good to see you."

"I have something to discuss with you, Leafclaw, and Sunstreak," she said more seriously. "They're waiting."

He nodded and followed her to where the other two toms stood. Sunstreak yawned as they arrived. "What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Let's sit," she began. "All right," she said after they had sat down, "I need to appoint a deputy soon. We need one."

The three toms nodded in agreement. Firetail went on, "I only have two real choices. Fleetfeather and Leafclaw."

The two toms glanced at each other uneasily. Neither of them seemed surprised.

"I haven't had an apprentice yet," Fleetfeather said quickly. "Leafclaw should be the deputy."

"No, I'm not done yet," she said firmly. "Besides, isn't FireClan about making new rules? You don't have to have had an apprentice. I haven't had an apprentice."

"But that rule makes _sense_," her mate protested. "It gives experience guiding and leading."

"We have several mentor-less apprentices," Firetail pointed out. "You can have one if you really want one, but it's not going to be a requirement."

Fleetfeather sighed. "All right. But that doesn't solve your problem. We can't _both_ be deputy."

Firetail raised her brows. "Oh really? And why not?"

All three toms blinked, as if reconsidering. "Well, what if you died?" Sunstreak said at last.

"Then the medicine cat would decide who the next deputy would be," Firetail said easily, a bright smile on her face.

"So, two deputies?" Leafclaw said slowly. He grinned at his new partner in deputyship. "I like that."

"Should we announce it to the Clan?" Fleetfeather asked.

"Not quite yet," Firetail said. "There's something else. What about StarClan? Do...do you think they've abandoned us?"

Before any of the toms could say anything, a cat appeared next to Firetail. She yelped in shock, but the cat—a thin, black-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes—hushed her.

"Quiet!" the cat hissed. "I don't want anyone other than you four to see me!"

Firetail shut her mouth and stared at the she-cat with wide eyes. When she looked closer, she noticed glints of starlight caught in her fur. Her hope rose. Was she a StarClan cat?

"I am Viperfur," the she-cat said in a soft voice. "In my life, I was a RiverClan cat." She nodded to Sunstreak. "Sunstreak here should remember me."

"Viperfur?" he said in awe. "But—you were an elder! You died of greencough..." Then it dawned on him. "You're a StarClan cat!"

"Yes," Viperfur purred. "In my life, I would have joined FireClan, given the chance. Most of StarClan cast you out when the four Clans did, but some followed. I was chosen to come and reassure you: you have a Clan of ancestors watching over you." She paused to smile at each of them, looking into their eyes with her bright blue ones, so full of hope. "We are behind you. We will guide you."

"Do you call yourselves StarClan, or something else?" Fleetfeather asked.

"We are EmberClan," Viperfur said simply. "The fuel to your fire." She beamed at Firetail, who beamed back. This answered her question in the most perfect way possible.

"Thank you, Viperfur," Firetail said. "May EmberClan ever sustain us."

"May FireClan burn long and bright," Viperfur purred. Then she vanished, returning to EmberClan.

Firetail smiled. "I think it's time to talk to the Clan."

* * *

><p>"Cats of FireClan, gather to hear me speak!"<p>

Firetail's call rang through the Keep. All around, FireClan cats poked their heads out of dens and wandered toward where Firetail stood. They sat around her. There was no Highledge in the Keep: Firetail didn't want to put herself over her Clanmates.

"I have conferred with the medicine cat, and we have reached this conclusion: FireClan will have two deputies instead of one."

A murmur of excitement spread throughout the cats gathered in the clearing. Firetail waited for them to fall silent to continue.

"Should the leader of FireClan die, the medicine cat will decide which deputy will become the next leader," she said. "I have considered this matter carefully, and I have decided which two cats will be the deputies." She paused.

"Before I reveal this, I must say something. Today, I was visited by a cat of our ancestors back in the Lake. Her name was Viperfur. She told me that while StarClan cast us out, a small number of starry warriors followed us to the Keep. They call themselves EmberClan: the fuel to our fire. They will watch over and guide us."

A sigh of relief swept through the Clan. They seemed pleased to hear this.

"And now: FireClan's deputies!" she exclaimed. "I have chosen two worthy and dependable toms for the task. With EmberClan's blessing, I appoint them: Leafclaw and Fleetfeather!"

"Leafclaw! Fleetfeather! Leafclaw! Fleetfeather!" the Clan cheered. They didn't seem very surprised, but they were happy with her choice. Firetail smiled.

"There is also the matter of two mentorless apprentices: Wildpaw and Amberpaw." Firetail sighed. She had been planning on giving Wildpaw to Daisypelt and Amberpaw to herself, but she knew how badly Fleetfeather wanted an apprentice—how he thought he couldn't be deputy without one. Sighing, she made a difficult decision.

"Come up here, you two," she said in amusement. Hesitantly, the black tom and tawny she-cat walked up to her.

"Daisypelt!" she called. Her yellow eyes shining, the black-and-white she-cat walked up to her. "You will mentor Wildpaw. Pass on all your knowledge to him and help complete his training."

She took a deep breath and put her dreams on hold, calling out, "Fleetfeather!"

The surprised and joyous expression on her mate's face was enough to make Firetail's heart warm. She had made the right decision. She would give herself the next available apprentice, whether it be an outsider they recruited or a kit not yet born.

"Fleetfeather, you will mentor Amberpaw," she purred to the new mentor-and-apprentice team. The little Amberpaw smiled shyly at her new mentor, and Fleetfeather gave her a reassuring nod. "Train her to be strong and wise, just like yourself."

"Daisypelt! Wildpaw! Fleetfeather! Amberpaw!" the Clan cheered. Firetail opened her mouth to end the meeting, but Hollynose stood up and asked, "Firetail? Could...could Smoketail and I say something?"

"Sure," Firetail agreed cautiously. She sat down next to Fleetfeather, watching her mate's brother and his mate make their way to the front of the crowd.

In the days since FireClan had left the Lake, Smoketail and Hollynose had kept apart from the rest of the group. Firetail was beginning to grow suspicious of the couple. If they had been so rude to Fleetfeather when he first mentioned FireClan, why had they joined at the last minute? Perhaps this announcement of theirs was a confession of sorts.

Smoketail looked at his paws and said quietly, "We...we have something to tell you."

"When Firetail announced the concept of FireClan to the Clans at the Gathering," Hollynose began, sounding very uncomfortable, "we were...very against it. Since Fleetfeather had already told us about it, we went to Eaglestar and told him everything we knew. He told us to join FireClan as...as spies."

Firetail began to growl deep in her throat. So her suspicions were correct! Smoketail and Hollynose were traitors!

Beside her, Fleetfeather stiffened. A glance at his face revealed he was shocked and upset. Firetail couldn't blame him.

The rest of the Clan was unhappy as well. A few cats sprang to their feet, hissing, but Firetail called out, "Sit down! I'm sure they have a very good reason for telling us this." She glared at the traitorous couple. "They'd better."

Smoketail took a deep breath, obviously very nervous, and said, "But...after we joined FireClan, we discovered we actually really liked it. Now...we don't want to go back. We don't want to spy on you. We hope you can forgive us, and let us stay."

"We want to stay here and..." Hollynose looked up at Firetail. "We want to raise our kits here." She glanced down at her belly.

There was a pause. Then Fleetfeather exclaimed, "Hollynose! You're expecting? What great news!"

That news broke the tension in the air. If Hollynose was expecting, and she and Smoketail wanted to raise their kits in the Keep...that showed they were serious. Even Firetail could forgive them under those conditions. Still, she'd be careful to keep an eye on them in the future, just to be safe.

The meeting closed, and Firetail set her new deputies to work, organizing patrols and training their apprentices. Once that was done, Firetail, exhausted, collapsed into her nest and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FireClan<strong>

**Leader:** Firetail—ginger she-cat

**Deputies:** Fleetfeather—pale brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Amberpaw)  
>Leafclaw—black tom (Apprentice, Mousepaw)<p>

**Medicine cat:** Sunstreak—pale golden tom

**Warriors:** Darkfeather—black she-cat  
>Stonewing—pale gray she-cat<br>Sparkfur—ginger tom  
>Ashwhisker—gray tom<br>Petalfur—gray she-cat  
>Ravenwing—black tom<br>Cinderfoot—gray she-cat  
>Daisypelt—black-and-white she-cat (Apprentice, Wildpaw)<br>Skyfur—gray-and-white she-cat  
>Harepelt—brown she-cat<br>Smoketail—black tom (Apprentice, Olivepaw)

**Apprentices: **Amberpaw—tawny she-cat with amber eyes  
>Mousepaw—pale gray she-cat<br>Wildpaw—black tom  
>Olivepaw—gray she-cat with green eyes<p>

**Queens:** Hollynose—ginger-and-white she-cat; expecting Smoketail's kits


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter. I will be back with a sequel in a few weeks. If you'd like to sign up for an alert list (I'll PM you when the sequel is uploaded), please say so in a review!

And for those of you who read my Chaos Chronicles, next week I'll upload the first chapter of Wild at Heart. :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

**..**

**Chapter 7**

**..**

* * *

><p>Nearly a moon after arriving at the Keep, Fleetfeather was hunting in FireClan's territory alone. He had sent Smoketail, Olivepaw, and Amberpaw back to camp, but he felt like getting a breath of free air. He was busy as a deputy, even with Leafclaw's help. This was a bit of a break for him.<p>

He caught scent of a rabbit and followed it until he saw its source. He lowered himself, preparing to pounce—when all of a sudden, there was a rustling in the bushes, scaring the rabbit away. Annoyed, Fleetfeather stood and went to investigate.

As soon as he neared the bush, a large, fluffy cat leapt out on top of him, bowling him over. The cat was a tom, with dark gray fur and green eyes. Hissing, Fleetfeather tried to fight back, but the tom had him too well pinned.

Afraid for his life, he hissed at the cat, "What do you want?!"

After a moment's pause, the tom growled to him, "Where is FireClan's camp?"

As the tom spoke, Fleetfeather suddenly recognized his scent. RiverClan. This tom was called Webtail. He had seen him at Gatherings before.

"I'll never tell," he spat at Webtail.

Out of the bushes, three more cats appeared. Two were toms, one a small speckled gray cat from WindClan, and the other a brown cat from ShadowClan. He tried to remember their names. Sleetfang from WindClan? No, it was Sleetclaw. And the ShadowClan cat was Owlstrike.

But the fourth cat was the one that shocked him the most. This was a dappled brown she-cat with familiar blue eyes. She was from ThunderClan. Fleetfeather knew this cat as well as he knew his own scent. It was Mothcloud, his own mother.

"Mother," he croaked.

She only glared at him with a frosty blue gaze. Fleetfeather flinched and looked away.

"Tell us where your camp is," Sleetclaw, the WindClan cat, pressed him. "if you tell us, we won't kill you."

"But you will try to destroy everything I love," he hissed back.

Webtail growled and tightened his grip on Fleetfeather's shoulders. "The Clan sent us to find your Clan of traitors and bring them back."

"We don't want to come back!" Fleetfeather yowled, struggling against his captor. We left for a reason. "We left for a reason!'

"We will bring all four Clans united against you and destroy you all if you do not," Owlstrike growled. "We will show no mercy."

"Take us to your camp," Mothcloud said in an emotionless voice.

"I'll kill you if you don't," Webtail snarled.

"And if I lead you there, won't our warriors just attack you and kill _you_?" Fleetfeather pointed out.

That made them pause and reconsider. "Go back home to your four Clans, and leave FireClan alone," he spat.

Webtail released him, a furious expression on his face. "We'll be back," he hissed.

"We'll bring the wrath of all four Clans down on you," Sleetclaw growled.

"StarClan has forsaken you," Owlstrike added.

"We have our own StarClan: EmberClan," Fleetfeather informed him, getting to his paws and brushing moss off his fur. "We don't need the Clans _or_ their ancestors."

Spitting curses, the three toms turned and began to slink back to where they had come from. Only Fleetfeather's mother remained.

"Fleetfeather," she said, her voice breaking. "Don't do this. Come back to ThunderClan. We miss you. You belong with us."

Fleetfeather's heart filled with with sorrow. Mothcloud had to show a brave front to her companions, but she was really just desperate to get her sons back.

He shook his head. "No. I belong here, in FireClan. I'm _happy_ now." He paused. "Why don't you join us? Go back with your friends, get Dad, and sneak back here. We'd welcome you. Did you know that Hollynose is expecting Smoketail's kits?"

Mothcloud sighed, slumping in defeat. "No. I belong in ThunderClan. I'm loyal to my Clan. To Eaglestar. Give...give Smoketail and Hollynose my regards. I must go."

"Goodbye, Mother," he whispered as she turned and left.

"Goodbye, Fleetfeather," she murmured back.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mothcloud was out of sight, Fleetfeather turned and raced back to the Keep.<p>

He burst into camp with his fur on end and his green eyes wide. "FireClan!" he called out. "I have news."

Everyone in the camp stared at him in shock as he explained the details of his encounter with the four-Clans scouts.

"They said the wrath of all four Clans would come upon us," he finished, staring worriedly at Firetail. "I don't know...that could kill us all. We're only one Clan. And a small one, at that."

Every head turned toward their leader, waiting for reassurance. Firetail took a deep breath, closed her amber-green eyes, and opened them again.

"We shouldn't worry about this," she said at last. "If the other Clans attack, we will reason with them. But we should be careful. We must start to train for battle, just in case. Sunstreak and I will ask EmberClan for guidance." She paused, taking a moment to look at each cat in the crowd. "We are FireClan. We are new, but we are strong. I believe in us."

She turned and disappeared back into her den as the rest of the crowd dispersed. Before Fleetfeather did anything, he was accosted by an upset Hollynose. His sister-in-code had swelled since her announcement and was now living in their brand new nursery. The two mothers in the Clan—Stonewing and Skyfur—visited her daily, giving her advice and reassurances. Fleetfeather knew she felt cooped up and restrained, but it was for her own good.

"Fleetfeather, it wasn't us," Hollynose near about wailed. "I swear by EmberClan, it wasn't us!"

"Hollynose, what are you talking about?" Fleetfeather asked in alarm.

"Smoketail and I—we're not spies anymore, we didn't lead them here!" she cried. "It wasn't us!"

"Woah, hold on, Hollynose," he said quickly. "Did anyone blame you?"

"Well...no," she sniffled, calming down. "But I thought..."

"It's okay, honey," a soft voice said from behind him. He almost jumped before realizing it was Stonewing. "Come here, Hollynose."

The older she-cat led the expecting mother away. Fleetfeather took a deep breath and went back to his duties as deputy.

* * *

><p>Fleetfeather crawled into the nest he shared with Firetail late that night. Even though he was exhausted, his mind moved too quickly for him to sleep. After a while of tossing and turning, he gave up and went outside to look up at the sky.<p>

The moon was full and white. The four Clans would be having a Gathering tonight. Doubtless they were discussing the imminent destruction of FireClan. Fleetfeather's belly twisted in knots at the thought.

He was so _worried_. Now that he was deputy, he had the responsibility to watch over and protect the Clan. This was added worries to his already fretful nature. He pawed the ground, unsure of himself.

"Hey."

There was a voice behind him: Firetail. He turned to see her walk up to him. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

He shook his head. "I'm worried. About the Clans."

"It'll be all right," she said instantly.

"But we don't _know_ that," he pointed out. "They could obliterate us in a single blow, if they wanted to. Kill us all. Wipe us from memory."

"No, they won't," Firetail insisted. "I have faith in our Clan. I have faith in you."

Fleetfeather sighed and leaned against her. "I wish I could believe that."

"I know that you won't believe it until you have proof," she said softly, "but try not to dwell on it. We have a life ahead of us. We have friends and family here. Who knows? Maybe we could even start a family of our own."

"I met my mother today," he said suddenly. "She was on that patrol. I offered a place for her here, but...she said her home was with ThunderClan."

"FireClan isn't a place for everyone," Firetail said quietly. "Your mother doesn't belong here. But you can still love her. She was just following what she believed in—the Warrior Code. Her Clan. Her leader. We disagreed, so we went our own way."

"I know," he admitted. "But it still hurts."

Firetail pressed herself against him. "I know. But remember that I'm here for you."

"And I'm here for you," he murmured in return.

"I'll always love you, Fleetfeather," she said softly, "through the good and the bad. I'll get us through this, I promise."

Words couldn't express what Fleetfeather felt at that moment. Instead of speaking, he pressed himself against his mate and purred.

"I know," Firetail whispered. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
